Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment modeling simulation system, more specifically to a garment modeling simulation system with based on a user provided image.
Description of the Related Art
Clothing consumers seek to know how a particular garment will appear on them prior to purchase. At a physical retail location, that consumer may try on the clothing. The consumer enters a dressing room, takes off their current clothing, tries on the desired garment, observes himself or herself in a mirror, takes off the desired garment, and then put their current clothing back on all in an attempt to view how that garment will appear on him or her. That can be tiresome, time consuming, or concerning to privacy to try on different garments at a physical location. For online clothing purchases, it is not possible to try on any particular garments.
It would be preferable to see how a garment appears on a consumer without having to physically try it on. Augmented reality offer possible solutions. It would be desirable to simulate a “likeness” or model of the consumer simulating him or her wearing a desired garment. However, augmented reality systems can still require substantial computing power, special cameras, and/or travel to a physical location. For example, an augmented dressing room system to Kjaerside et al in 2005 discloses a camera, a projection surface, and visual tags. For that system, the consumer must travel to and be physically present in order to interact with that system. A second augmented dressing room system to Hauswiesner et al in 2011 discloses using a plurality of depth cameras communicately coupled to a system which is used to display a model bearing likeness to the user with virtual clothes. Again, that second system requires a consumer to have specialized equipment, follow a complex process, and travel to a specific location.
For the above reasons, it would be advantageous for a system which enables a user to employ commonly available equipment to simulate himself or herself modeling selected garments.